Chesspiece
by Luna Tiger
Summary: RepliNami // 50 sentences // Time cuts short, when the land sets aside only hours for your life, from start to finish.


**Title**: Chesspiece_  
_- _Pairing_: Riku Replica/Naminé**  
Set**: Alpha**  
Rating**: PG**  
Notes**: Obvious spoilers for CoM, none for KH2 (which means you might be able to pick the parts that seem dated)  
-_Completion date_: January 7th, '06

- b - e - g - i - n -

**1. Comfort**  
The clone no longer knew of his once capability to think for himself, now garnered around the memories she hadn't wanted to forge for him; that didn't stop her from accepting his hug as he promised to never let Sora near her, even though in the surrounding warmth of comfort she never experienced before now, it all broke her heart.

**2. Kiss**  
Quieting the boy with a simple brush of lips against his cheek was all she could do to stop his raving and his obsession that wasn't his own; it was her peace offering that everything would be all right.

**3. Soft**  
Naminé lay her head on her pillow, her body weary from all the magic she'd done and the unwanted excitement in her life, and couldn't help but sadly wish her pillow wasn't so cushy and soft; wishes, however, didn't bring a brief soul back to life simply so she could replace her pillow with his lap.

**4. Pain**  
With the truth revealed, it was hard looking at her without that ache in his chest, because even though the pain of a betrayal was fresh and inarguable, his false memories were ready to forgive her; he wondered if he could live with that paradox.

**5. Potatoes**  
She never felt happier, for some queer reason, when her silver-haired protecter suddenly wished for french fries, but even as she giggled, she cried secretly over the guilt of her deception.

**6. Rain**  
He remembered the gigantic storm that ripped through the Destiny Islands when he was younger, how both Naminé and Sora clung to him as water smashed against the doors of the shelter, and bitterly wondered if a similar storm could make this parody of a puppetshow simply disappear.

**7. Chocolate**  
His manufactured memories didn't cover this, and opened his mouth hesitantly as she put the small candy to his lips, and....wow.

**8. Happiness**  
When she was younger, she used to play make-believe; watching him blush and turn away whenever she glanced in his direction, she wasn't sure if the flutter in her chest was in her imagination or the real thing.

**9. Telephone**  
It was like a twisted childhood game of Telephone, where they told him the message and Naminé (the creator of the original message) swore that wasn't it at all, that there was truth in what they said, but it'd been mangled in the delivery.

**10. Ears**  
He was holding her hand softly and looking at her, admiring, and she was turning red; it burned worse when he smiled and told her, "Cute ears."

**11. Name**  
Until now, he had always worn a name that wasn't his, yet as his breath began to leave his designer body, she whispered brokenly into his ear a name he could carry with him to the afterlife, a name that was his alone, marred not by the shadow of his vanquisher, but only with her gratitude and the tears of her sadness.

**12. Sensual**  
Pressed firmly against his chest, she wanted to believe him when he whispered, "I wish you were mine."

**13. Death**  
As long as she was alive and unharmed, he could fade from his questionable existence in peace.

**14. Sex**  
The idea never crossed their minds, and if it had, they would blush and look away.

**15. Touch**  
He caved into the hand on his cheek like a cat, and her wary and shy, half hidden smile told him all he needed to know.

**16. Weakness**  
There was one memory she was beginning to regret ever linking together in his mind, because it served no purpose other to make her suffer as his fingers gently prodded at the sensitive areas of her body, which made her laugh and swat his mischievous hands away, a futile task when you really thought about it.

**17. Tears**  
Crying was beyond her now, and he'd ask why she didn't anymore; she told him her sorrow was a depression so deep, the tears ran at the bottom like a torrid river, unable to reach her eyes no matter how hard she tried.

**18. Speed**  
It was a whirlwind relationship, hindered, cramped, and partially fake, forged from deceit and bigger plans, that Naminé wondered what it would be like if they could leave the castle together, where reality waited and fantasy was a joke.

**19. Wind**  
"And I had the chase it," he continued, recalling the day further, "all over the village; the neighbors thought I was pretty pathetic that a hat was getting the best of me, you know."

**20. Freedom**  
In his own mind, he was a multitude of things, and each of them shackled him to others with no hope of escape as he was: he was everything Riku lacked (his better), he was the pet of the Organization (their tool), and he was Naminé's entrapment (her guilt), and he had to rectify these positions before he could be free of their lies; Naminé would be first, and all he had to do was show her the lie was still apart of him, that he could live with what she crafted from him, and allow him to just stay by her side by his own uninfluenced choice.

**21. Life**  
There was nothing remotely normal about the either of them and could only spend their time with all they were left with, and while it wasn't much, it was horribly beautiful.

**22. Jealousy**  
To him, all that stood in his way to Naminé's heart was Sora, and Sora would learn there was nothing more stupid than to fight a man for what he truly needed.

**23. Hands**  
Naminé was very talented, he noted, silently watching her draw on that damned sketchpad as though he didn't exist.

**24. Taste**  
He licked his lips, and the faint presence of her chaste kiss set itself on his tongue; it was alright.

**25. Devotion**  
His faith was unquestionable, the spell weaved as such; she would have a marionette for an uncouth prince charming, sealed with the knowledge of being reunited by a figment of her imagination.

**26. Forever**  
Holding his cold body close, his life long expired, Naminé reflected for the first time that she could recall, that for once, her dreams will save him, because she, the witch with power over the links of memories, will remember the creature who still loved her, long after the truth had been discovered; he'd be alive forever, in her own heart.

**27. Blood**  
With his back to the red-haired demon and the mutilated corpse as his feet, the clone licked his fingers clean from his first true sinning, and vaguely wondered what Naminé would say about the ugly blood of a nobody painted on his soul.

**28. Sickness**  
"I am not obsessed; I just want Riku DEAD!" he screamed at her, then stormed out of the room with a triumphant Axel on his heels.

**29. Melody**  
She was well aware that she hummed when she drew; she didn't expect him to know the tune as well, and the second chord that ran harmoniously with her own always went unnoticed.

**30. Star**  
The paopu was a powerful symbol among the memories of Riku and Sora, and Naminé knew it was wrong to take advantage of it and the girl Kairi, but the star-fruit was all she had, and in the memories she gave the clone, she made sure to share one with him.

**31. Home**  
Just because they had no home, didn't mean the heart had to shed its body; they made do with what they had and asked for nothing more.

**32. Confusion**  
As the black-cloaked people made light of the clone's revealed falseness, Naminé couldn't meet the doubting eyes that asked too many questions that she couldn't answer without blaming someone else; she wasn't allowed to be his strength, when he needed her.

**33. Fear**  
She cried out the name he wasn't born with in anguish, to not go and fight the real image of the clone, and he turned on her with a wall-set-ablaze that would ward anyone off; she cringed, pathetic and afraid as he bellowed that wasn't his name and to never call him that again, and she was ready to believe he'd harm her, he was so full of vengeance.

**34. Lightning/Thunder**  
Look at this, he said in awe, and let the electric bolts of white-violet dance around his fingers, the most brilliant thing in the dark room, and she admitted something so simple could be so fascinating.

**35. Bonds**  
"I love you," he whispered, "and you can tell me why, witch."

**36. Market**  
The moogle wandered into her room, lost, when her designated knight was still there, with cards to trade and sell: Naminé walked away with three gifts that shouldn't exist outside the world rooms: Divine Rose, Oathkeeper, and Three Wishes.

**37. Technology**  
The globe presented the current actions of the one she wanted, as she wished it to, and watched as the castle was torn asunder by her captors and her victims, letting the image vanish back into the glass when she witnessed Axel's twisted influence overpower her own on the clone's conscience.

**38. Gift**  
"Take this, Riku," she had said, placing the simple, star-fruit charm in his hand, "and always keep me in your memories."

**39. Smile**  
When she smiled her genuine smile for the first time, he knew he'd finally earned something that was all his, and not Riku's.

**40. Innocence**  
Naminé wasn't blind; she'd live a long and tedious life to recognize the clone as nothing more than an innocent victim played the fool.

**41. Completion**  
A journey started with a single step and ended with a task completed; this one ended after the next one began, and only then, with her own tasks over and done with could she look back and mourn for the boy who didn't live.

**42. Clouds**  
He closed his eyes one time, and his memories drifted back to one spring day, where she lay back on the sand and point towards the clouds-- this one a flower, that one a rabbit-- and wondered if the cloud he'd seen look like a raft had been an omen.

**43. Sky**  
Punished with memories faked for his 'benefit', the clone had to wonder, if Naminé was his life, his promise, his existence, his artificial joy, why did his thoughts drift traitorously back to the boy named for the sky he'd never seen?

**44. Heaven**  
His ignorance was bliss, living the lie for something he believe in: protect her.

**45. Hell**  
The truth only made him hate more, sent him into anguish and unprompted humiliation, and she couldn't soothe it away in time.

**46. Sun**  
He almost felt like he'd lost something, recalling the days back home, running through the surf and sleeping under that island sun with Sora and Naminé beside him, when he remembered he'd never seen the sun for real, and probably never would.

**47. Moon**  
Before he stalked off from her in agitation, he saw the drawing she had been sketching on her notepad, where a boy and a girl sat under the night sky, with a moon so big it filled up the page, and the scribble, "I wish" under them in almost illegible script.

**48. Waves**  
"I'll bring you back home soon," he told her with absolute conviction, "and I'll teach you how to surf off that one cove, just like I said I would."

**49. Hair**  
The urge that caught him was an odd one, after fingering one of the pale locks haphazardly stuck in his visage, that he reached out unconsciously to touch Naminé's bright hair and, disregarding her faint surprise, found it softer than his own.

**50. Supernova**  
She sadly watched from far away, where she could not reach them in time, and decided then, as her sworn protector lashed out with the darkness in his fake heart, that perhaps Larxene had been right on the aside: he was a destructive force of high magnitude ready to happen.


End file.
